Maid Cafe
by Alex Varon
Summary: Nuestros personajes se verán envueltos en que hacer para el festival cultural de este año sera que un Maid Café es una buena idea o sera un error mas en sus vidas pasen a leer mi regreso a este mundo


**Saludos gente de fanfiction he regresado después más de un año sin escribir motivo termine la preparatoria (no sé si así me dé a entender a nivel general pues en Colombia se le llama bachillerato) y se me fue totalmente la inspiración no sé qué habrá pasado pero así fue también estaba un poco ocupado buscando universidad donde estudiar y pues eso y con mi trabajo de medio tiempo no me había quedado tiempo de escribir pero bueno estoy de regreso y lo más importante con ideas desbordantes. Con respecto a mi fic anterior deseo amarte (Naruhina) he decidido cancelarlo pues es un año sin escribir además he perdido los capítulos que había escrito pues se me daño la Pc así que no va más y pues bueno vamos con este Two-shot como nuevo comienzo **

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Maid Café**

-Castillo del terror-Gritaban a mas dar los chicos de la clase 2B de la preparatoria Konoha

-Maid café-Ahora fue el turno de las chicas

Así siguió la batalla de chicos y chicas por decidir que hacer en el festival cultural de este año. Así es estamos a mediados de septiembre eso quiere decir que el festival estaba a punto de llegar y como era ya costumbre el salón estaba divido en dos bandos chicas y chicos las primeras deseaban o mejor imponían que se realizara un Maid Café pues según ellas era una idea mucho más atractiva que disfrazarse y asustar a la gente además de que no querían repetir el incidente del año pasado cuando realizaron el susodicho castillo del terror.

(Flash Back)

- Estas seguro de que quieres entrar aquí Hanabi-Sama-Pregunto cortésmente Neji a su primita menor.

-Por supuesto Neji este es la clase de Hinata espero mucho de ella y sus compañeros. Dijo La chica de unos 14 años de edad

-Está segura Hanabi-Sama por lo que recuerdo usted no es que sea muy dada a las cosas de este estilo siempre ha sido una persona muy asustadiza-Comento el ojiperla

-Pamplinas Neji eso quedo en el pasado-Dijo con un deje de orgullo en su rostro

-Está bien la acompañare entonces-Afirmo el Hyuuga.

-Ok-Dijo alegre la pequeña

Al entrar fue grata la sorpresa pues a decir verdad todo estaba muy bien ambientado gracias a los dotes artísticos de Sai quien no estimaba en detalle alguno pues desde los barrotes hasta los ladrillos cubiertos por moho pasando por las tétricas decoraciones del entorno como lo son los grilletes y toda clase de detalles sacados del film de terror más tétrico.

-Esto es impresionante-afirmó el chico

-S..si tienes razón Neji está muy bien logrado-Ratifico la ojiluna mientras se colgaba del brazo de su primo

-Hanabi-Sama está asustada cierto-interrogo el chico

-Un poco nada mas-Contesto dudosa ella

-Ok es la hora del espectáculo murmuro aquella vos entre los confines de dicho castillo

Neji quien estaba bastante interesado en los detalles decorativos del entorno se separó del agarre de su prima para poder visualizar un poco mejor a lo que su prima quedo sola empezó a sonar un tema de fondo bastante tétrico a lo cual la joven le provoco que le corriera un escalofrió por su espalda y se pegara a una de las celdas que habían en dicho castillo o no grave error pues el más imperativo de la clase aprovecho para asustar a la joven poso sus manos en los brazos de ella y susurro al oído

-Bienvenida-Acompañado de una carcajada burlesca pero al mismo tiempo espelúznate

A lo que la chica respondió girando su rostro para ver que o quien era que la estaba sujetando y peor aun susurrándole al oído la chica palideció al ver a Naruto disfrazado de zombi bastante espeluznante para el concepto de la chica lo cual le provoco que soltara un alarido que se escuchó en toda la preparatoria

-¡Kyahhhh¡-Grito Hanabi para luego caer desmayada al mejor estilo de su hermana

Neji se volteo al ver que fue el causante de tremendo grito de su pequeña prima y al verla que estaba desmayada recostada contra la celda sostenida por un par de brazos dedujo que le había ocurrido pero al escuchar la vos de Naruto- Oye niña despierta-se apresuró a arrebatársela de los brazos y tomarla con los suyos en ese momento Naruto palideció al ver al acompañante de la chica y ohh si él lo conocía muy bien ese era el primo de Hinata Neji Hyuuga el campeón de artes marciales de la preparatoria entonces eso quería decir que esa era la hermanita menor de Hinata Naruto trago grueso al saber lo que le esperaba

-Jejeje e.. esto Neji veras no fue mi intención jejeje ya tu sabes es un castillo de terror se supone que debemos asustar a las personas jejeje-Se excusaba mientras se rascaba la nuca y le resbalaba una gotita de sudor.

-Uzumaki-Dijo Neji mientras se remangaba su camisa escolar-Te voy a patear las..

En eso Sai aparece vestido de samurái con una espada de madera para completar la frase de Neji-Bolas pero si Naruto no tiene.

A Neji se le formo una Benita en la cien mientras que Naruto lo miraba con desprecio, Neji diviso la espada que traía consigo Sai se la arrebato y se fue acercando a Naruto quien ya se encontraba fuera de la celda el chico siento su vida correr

-Algo que más decir Uzumaki-Dijo Neji mientras ponía enfrente suyo la espada

-Si

-Que es

-Es mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió

En eso emprende la huida mientras Neji lo perseguía por toda la preparatoria dejando un caos por donde iban resultado final de dicha huida dio como resultado a un Naruto en la enfermería y cuantiosos daños en la prepa que a la postre fueron pagados por el

(Fin Del Flash Back)

-Si lo se Sakura fue mi culpa pero yo no sabía que se trataba de la hermana de Hinata Chan-Aclaro el rubio

-Eso no interesa ahora Naruto lo importante es que vamos a hacer el Maid Café y punto- Afirmo la ojijade

-Eso no me parece justo creo que debería haber alguien que tomara la decisión-Interrumpió Sasuke

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke- Interfirió ahora el sensei que no era nadie menos que el más raro (y pervertido ¬¬) de todos ellos Jiraiya

-Entonces que propone que hagamos sabio pervertido-grito a los cuatro vientos el rubio cabeza hueca

-Como me llamaste mocoso-Ahora fue el turno para el peliblanco de alzar la vos

-Sabio pervertido-Dijo el ojiazul con un puchero gracioso

-Repítelo

-Sabio pervertido

-Suficiente Enano está decidido la clase 2B realizara un Maid Café

-Que oiga anciano no puede hacer eso-Reprocho Naruto

-Si puedo soy el Sensei encargado de esta clase-Dijo con orgullo

-Aghhh que fastidio dejen de pelear hagamos ese Maid café-intervino Shikamaru

-Siiiii Gritaron todas las chicas del aula de clase

Pasados unos minutos de las chicas hablando entre ellas

-Oye Emo Que crees que están hablando las chicas-Hablo Naruto A Su Amigo/Rival

-Emo tu madre Naruto no me llames asi-Alego Sasuke Ofendido

-Ok está bien Teme Pero que estarán Hablando-Pregunto Naruto

Pero Sasuke no puedo responderle pues Sakura y las Chicas del salón se pararon enfrente de todos para hablar

-Ok chicos como ya está decidido que vamos a hacer queremos que algunos de ustedes nos colaboren en el festival atrayendo gente, otros en la cocina y otros ayudándonos a colocar el café

-Ok dijeron sin ánimos muchos a excepción de Lee

-Bueno chicos los grupos quedaran así-Intervino Ino

-El primer grupo estará conformado por: Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino y Chouji nos ayudaran a montar el café-Dijo Tenten Tomando la vos

-El segundo grupo serán: Sai, Gaara y Suigetsu ustedes ayudaran a algunas chicas en la cocina.

-jajajaja no me imagino a el cubo de hielo de Garra cocinando jaaja-Se burló Naruto a lo que Gaara respondió con sus particular ignorancia

-Y p…por ultimo:Na..naruto-Kun, Sasuke-san y Shikamaru-San serán los encargados de traer gente

-Siii eso es fácil-Grito el rubio

-Pero eso lo tendrán que hacer vestidos de smoking y ustedes serán los encargados de recibir a las chicas que vengan-Aclaro rápidamente Matsuri

-Que ni loco me pondré ese pingüino-Vocifero Naruto

-Naruto lo Tienes que hacer-Dijo Matsuri

-Ya dije que no

-Narutooo-Dijo Sakura mientras se tronaba sus dedos

-Si lo hare amor

-Que dijiste-Un aura demoniaca la cubría

-Esto ehh jejejje veras señorita puding…. Ehh sakurita ok está bien golpéame

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES **

-Kyahhhh Hinata ese traje de sirvienta te queda muy bien-Señalaron las chicas mientras observaban a la ojiluna que estaba sonrojada.

-Hinata con este traje si podrás conquistar a Naruto-Le dijo Sakura mientras la codeaba en las costillas-ante aquel comentario la cara de Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate además que vapor amenazaba en salir de sus oreja

-Bueno chicas no molesten a Hinata además todas nos vemos fabulosas en este traje de sirvienta dijo Ino mientras daba vueltitas para dar a ver mejor el dichoso traje que consistía en el típico traje de Maid de color negro con detalles blancos acompañado por unas media negras hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones de tiras un poco altos (°¬°)

-Si Ino tienes toda la razón la ratifico Matsuri

-Bueno chicas es hora de que comience el Maid Café de la clase 2b-Grito eufórica Sakura

Posteriormente todas hicieron un círculo y pusieron una de sus manos en el centro y todas al tiempo gritaron-2B 2B 2B y separaron sus manos

-Ahhh Maldito corbatín quédate quieto-Pelaba Naruto con el singular moño pues esta era la décima vez que lo acomodaba-ahh mierda por eso es que odio vestir de pingüino.

-Eso es normal en ti siempre quejándote de todo-Ataco Sasuke mientras este mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón

-Ustedes dos si son un fastidio-Dijo Shikamaru mientras un bostezo salvaje se escapaba de su boca

-Y eso que mierdas significa vístete bien vago-Arremetió Naruto contra el peinado de piña pues llevaba el primer botón de si camisa desabrochado y a diferencia de él y Sasuke el llevaba una corbata en vez de un corbatín pero esta estaba floja.

-Que fastidio así la voy a usar

Toc Toc-Chicos podemos pasar-Pregunto desde el otro lado Ino

-Pasen-dijo fríamente Sasuke

Lo Que vieron los chicos los dejos perplejos pues según ellos las chicas se veían endemoniadamente sexys Sasuke se mantuvo en su pose de chico cool, Shikamaru se sorprendió pero mantuvo las compostura pero Naruto el sí que no lo pudo de no ser por el pañuelo que cargaba en el traje no hubiera tenido con que cubrirse la nariz pues una hemorragia nasal lo había atacado

-Wuau chicos se ven bien-Dijo Ino

-Si Ino tiene toda la razón-le hallo la razón Sakura que tenía su vista fija en Sasuke

-ustedes también se ven bien en especial tu Hinata-Chan-Dijo Naruto sonrojado lo que provoco que la peli azul se sonrojara fuertemente

-Gracias igual tu Na…naruto-kun te ves muy bien- Dijo quedándose sin Aire

-wuau que tenemos Aquí un momento Naruhina-Dijo Ino Coquetamente

-Naruhina-se preguntó Naruto

-Es la pareja que formarían ustedes dos idiota-Dijo Sasuke

-Ya Vallamos a abrir ese café por kami-sama-Dijo cansando Shikamaru de ese ambiente rosa que se había formado entorno a Naruto y Hinata

Está Bien dijeron todos a unísono

**(*W*)(*W*)(*W*)(*W*)(*W*)(*W*)(*W*)(*W*)(*W*)(*W*)**

**Bueno que les parecio por el momento este es el primer capítulo de este two-shot de Maid café pues me ha quedado un poco largo pero es que estaba inspirado jajajaaja XD espero que les guste **

**Recuerden dejar review que eso es igual a que les ha gustado la historia y pues eso asegura un siguiente capítulo nos leeremos en otra oportunidad **


End file.
